


gay panic

by crazycrab



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Panic, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrab/pseuds/crazycrab
Summary: joe makes a mistake and says something he didn't think twice before saying.





	gay panic

**Author's Note:**

> got this idea from my brilliant fucking brain who won't leave me alone.  
> based on that interview where the interviewer asks rami how it felt to kiss a man, and gwilym replies jokingly, only this time joe replies accidentally, and he is 100% sure ben is going to kill him.

"what goes through your mind when you prepare to-" the interviewer struggled to find the right words, as if he was trying to not ask anything inappropriate. joe scoffed internally. he hadn't cared about that throughout the whole interview, so why would he now? "-to have a kiss scene with a male?" the man sitting across them finally asked.

this made joe shift in the small couch they were all sitting on. the question was obviously directed to rami, but joe felt something making his insides flutter. that memory. that time when he and ben shared their first kiss. 

it wasn't the right time nor place to think about it, but the man couldn't help it. it had been so magical, quite ironic now that he recalled the events. through someone else's perspective, they would be anything but magical. he remembered going out for a few drinks with the cast, as a celebration that they were finally done with the shooting. he knows he had had a little too much to drink, which was probably what caused him to stay so goddamn close to ben all night long. it was towards the end of the meeting when joe had tugged at ben's shirt, who was also quite drunk, and pulled him in for a kiss. 

rami had gone back to the hotel, stating he was already too tired, and gwilym had simply left to the bathroom. he refused to let the other two hang out on their own while they were this intoxicated. so neither of them ever found out about it. joe and ben were glad about that, they wanted to keep their relationship but they didn't feel like making it public yet. sure, they'd joke around and maybe make a few remarks, but nothing that would expose them to the others. 

"cause it's such a toxic thought- that people have and, i was like, of course, it'll change your life," the interviewer finished.

that snapped joe back to reality, but not fully. god knows why, a tiny voice in the back of his brain told him to answer that question before rami could, and that small voice seemed to be more powerful than the louder one telling him to just stay quiet. 

this isn't for you to reply, he thought. 

and in that moment, for no logical reason, joe opened his mouth. "well, i mean, there's nothing to be worried about, really." the words left his throat so quickly that he couldn't have stopped them even if he wanted to.

the rest of the band turned their heads to look at him. rami blinked in confusion,  gwilym had an eyebrow raised, but ben, oh dear lord, ben looked like he wanted to kill him. at least that's what it looked like at first glance. after examining his expression a little further, joe could tell he was alarmed, worried, mad, and also a little confused, just as his other two castmates.

somehow, he felt the need to keep talking, to make it clear that he wasn't implying anything that he didn't mean. "o-or well, i wouldn't know. i never kissed a man, for a movie, i mean."

crap. he made it worse. he made it ten times worse than he already had.

the interviewer looked curious, and joe could swear he could see the corner of his lips tugging slightly into a mischievous smirk, letting joe know that he wanted to press on whatever the hell joe had just commented. then again, joe wasn't thinking very clearly at the moment, so he was probably imagining it. he hoped- no- he prayed, it was all in his head. 

he felt a big wave of relief over him when rami started talking, answering the question that had gotten the younger castmate into so much trouble. though he was extremely grateful for making the interviewer focus on rami, joe didn't hear a word of what he was saying, and kept his gaze on ben, who was still throwing very subtle death glares at him.

he was fucked. 

joe doesn't remember anything else from the interview. he kept mostly quiet, which he would think of as an amazing achievement if the reason behind it wasn't this particular one, and only replied at the questions that were actually directed to him.

even when they left the room joe was still noticeably silent. he told the others he'd head to the bathroom quickly and catch up with them at the building's exit, to which they just nodded and agreed.

once inside, he leaned on the sinks, facing the mirror. "god, that was so fucking close..," he muttered, glaring at himself on the mirror. joe jumped when he heard another voice. 

"it really was," it said.

the man turned around, though he didn't have to. he could recognize that thick accent anywhere. 

ben huffed softly and made his way over to the other. "you really got yourself into some trouble out there, eh?" he hummed as he pinned joe against the sinks, his arms on either side of the redhead. it wasn't threatening, nor sexual. joe found it comforting more than anything, actually, to be this close to ben after being all day kept apart by that uncomfortable couch they were given to rest on. it was strange, this wasn't what he expected from all those death glares ben was giving him earlier.

joe frowned and looked away. "i-i know, sorry. it just slipped out," he replied. it was a really pathetic excuse to give, but it was the truth. 

ben clicked his tongue and sighed. "you have to be more careful, you know that. sometimes i forget too, and i understand it can be hard.. but i don't think we're ready yet.."

joe nodded and sighed, resting his head on ben's chest. "mhm.." he stuck his bottom lip out, furrowing his brow and looking up at the other. "again, i'm sorry, i don't know what took over me." 

ben shook his head and placed a gentle kiss on joe's lips. "i know, you don't have to keep apologizing, alright?" 

joe sighed and pecked his lips. "yeah, okay." he smiled. "let's head out before gwil and rami decide to come look for us." 

ben chuckled. "oh, that's the last thing i'd need right now," he agreed, stepping back and returning joe his personal space.

joe snickered softly. "the first one being?" he asked jokingly. 

the blonde rolled his eyes playfully and smirked. "you little devil, i think you know the answer to that one," he replied.

ben sent joe a wink and walked out of the bathroom without saying another word, a big smirk plastered across his face.

 

 


End file.
